


In Hopes Of Practicality

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Pacific Rim kink meme. With Hermann’s hip, it’s all but impossible to have sex that isn’t painful. The prompt asked for Newt comforting Hermann, but it ended up as mutual comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hopes Of Practicality

“Ah, ah ah  _ah_ , Ne-Newton, no-” Newt froze where he was settled between Hermann’s legs, looking up at the other man with eyes slightly wide behind his glasses (Hermann had swiftly discovered that Newt could not actually see at  _all_  without his spectacles on, and also that Newton was rather fixated on enjoying Hermann’s face when they were in bed together), and reluctantly, Hermann shook his head.

The pain in his hip was searing, and Hermann took in slow breaths through his teeth as Newt slithered up to lie beside him, wiping his hands on a tissue from the bedside table before setting it aside – odd, Hermann thought, that Newton’s movements were so terribly  _kaiju_ -like, even long after they ceased to be an issue.

“That hurts too, huh?”

“Mmm.” Hermann hummed, unwilling to actually say, “Yes.” a third time. It was beginning to become upsetting.

Hermann hadn’t had sex for years; he’d simply never had the opportunity. Who would want to sleep with a thing like him, after all? And yet now he  _did_ have the opportunity (dozens of them, judging by Newton’s voracious libido), every position they’d tried  _hurt_.

Just now had been Hermann on his back, legs spread with his weight on his good hip, but every thrust of Newton’s fingers had caused him to judder and rock up for more; rocking up for more pain than pleasure, it would seem.

And before that, they’d tried bending Hermann over something, and Newt had settled one hand on Hermann’s good hip and the other on his back, and he’d even been  _slow_ , but Hermann had never been able to stand being had slowly.

Newt had tried kneeling for him, and Hermann  _had_  actually orgasmed; Newt had, truth be told, been utterly superior and smug about it for about a week afterwards, though good God knew why the idiot was so pleased when it was just  _Hermann_  of all people.

But afterwards Hermann’s hip had twinged and ached for the way he’d leaned against his cane whilst thrusting his hips, and embarrassingly, his knees had gone week upon finishing – that had never happened to him before, but then, Hermann had never had an orgasm so  _intense_  before.

Looking back, perhaps the impressive way Newt had caught him just as he fell had been what he was smug about, but Hermann doubted it. He just didn’t understand why Newt was so pleased – it was becoming terribly obvious that Hermann would never be enough for Newt in bed. What a  _terrible_  partner Newt must think he was-

“Do you jerk off?” Hermann frowned, “jerked”, rather rudely, out of his reverie. And not at all on the subject he had expected.

“Excuse me?” He enunciated every syllable, and Newt let out a huff. His cheeks were flushed, Hermann noted, looking good with the new ruddiness, and he found he was rather pleased with the sight.

“Don’t “excuse me” to me, I just had my fingers in your  _arse_.” Hermann snorted at the other man’s terrible impression of his own accent, and Newt gave a little, self-deprecating grin, head leaned upon his hand as he watched Hermann for a few moments. “Do you?”

“Honestly? No, not really.” Hermann was very careful as he lay on his own side, pulling a cushion between them in order to properly settle his arm upon it, wishing to keep himself properly laid out with the least discomfort possible. “I don’t have  _time_ , Newton. Thursday was the first orgasm I’ve had in several years.”

“Oh, well if you don’t have time for-”

“No, shut up.” Hermann held up his hand for the other man to stop, because Newt had been ready to begin desperately apologizing, and endearing though it might have been to another partner that Newt was so terribly worried about upsetting Hermann he did that three times a week, the mathematician found it irritating more than anything else. “I have time for you.” He said firmly. “Previously, I had a very low sex drive, and it never really crossed my mind to.”

“And when you did?”

“In the shower. I leant against the bar I’ve got on the tiled wall, one knee on the chair.”

“I thought you didn’t use that?” It was less of a chair and really more of a plastic stool, padding over the seat and grips on the base of its feet in order for him to rest on it in the shower. He didn’t use it so much with Newt – firstly, they showered together and Newton usually delighted in washing Hermann with his own earnest hands, and Hermann no longer rested in the shower for forty minutes on end, eyes closed and back leaned against the shower wall as he sat under the spray.

“No, no with you.” Hermann agreed. “But when I showered alone, before, I did.” Newt grasped Hermann’s right hand, playing over the other’s paler fingers with his own ink-stained, scarred ones, thumbing over his palm, and Newt was tactile, far more tactile than Hermann was used to, but when his hands were so warm and Newt could be so distracted by the barest hint of bared skin for him to play with, Hermann could not complain..

“So…” Newton had furrowed his brow, forcing his glasses to fall down his nose as he concentrated, a deep frown upon his face. “If you could position yourself like that in here? One knee on a stool, arm rested on something higher?” Hermann let out a small sigh, and Newton’s face crumpled.

“I have no wish to disappoint you, Newton, but I’d rather not.”

“I’m not disappointed.” Newt insisted, and he leaned closer, arm beside Hermann’s arm on the little cushion the mathematician had picked out, their forearms together, warm, the difference between pale, unmarked flesh and tanned, well-inked skin. “I just want you to feel good.”

“You give me a massage every night.” Hermann pointed out, and Newt gave a nervous little laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I like massaging you. You make  _noises_.” Hermann blinked, somewhat amused.

“Is that why you want to fuck me, too?” Newton laughed again, wriggled a little on the bed, and Hermann raised an eyebrow. It was incredible, truly, how delighted the other man was if Hermann dropped heavier curse words.

“No. I want you to feel good.” Newt repeated, and then went on, “I’m good at sex. I’m always good at- I just want you to feel good. Not just good.  _Ecstasy_ , and mind-blowing orgasms. And really, when I say I’m good at sex, I  _mean_  it-”

“I believe you.”

“And- and- I’ve always been good at sex. And we don’t really do the romantic shit, and I’m kinda, uh, a hed- what’s the word you used?”

“Hedonist.”

“Yeah! Like, yeah, yeah! I’m  _totally_  a hedonist, and I do like to keep people happy. You happy. I want you to be happy.”

“I don’t need orgasms to be happy.” Hermann’s lip twitched, and his chest, he felt something sink, an anxiety that settled in his stomach and pitted there, uncomfortable, worried. “Do you?” Something else must have altered in his face, something Hermann hadn’t mean to let show through, because Newt pulled the cushion aside and slotted himself into the space there, cupped Hermann’s face and put his other hand against the other’s collarbone, playing very carefully over the skin there. “Why do you bother yourself with a man like me?”

“No, Hermann-”

“You could have sex with other people.” Hermann suggested, because for all his intense preference for monogamy, he disliked the idea of Newt unhappy.

“No, I don’t want to sleep in someone else’s bed.”

“You wouldn’t have to sleep-”

“I kinda would.”

“Of course you would, never mind. But all the same,” Orgasms had an incredibly soporific effect on Newton Geiszler, and Hermann had found that if Newton really  _was_  irritating him with a passionate speech about one thing or another, he needed only to swiftly “jerk him off”, and he would shut up completely and fall asleep. “You do enjoy it-”

“I can still enjoy it. On my own. But I don’t want to do it without you.”

“Include me then.” Hermann muttered, and he took Newt’s glasses off his face, folded them and set them aside before leaning over him (he ignored the pang of his hip as he did so) and turned out the bedside light, leaving them in the dark. “You’re something of a performer anyway.”

There was a pause, and then Newton said, “ _Oh_.”, and Hermann sensed the beginning of a fevered list of suggestions for one performance or another Newton could involve himself in for Hermann’s pleasure only, and while he was certainly interested in the idea, Hermann was tired.

So, before Newt could pick up any steam, he slid his hand between the other man’s legs and grasped at his cock; he had the other man asleep within minutes.


End file.
